1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work supporting carts, and more particularly pertains to a "mechanic's helper" which utilizes an adjustable height work supporting platform and a plurality of adjustably positionable smaller platforms which can function as steps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheeled work carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, U.S. Pat. 4,373,761, which issued to Charles Hansberry, Jr. on Feb. 15, 1983, discloses a combined article mover and worker support. The device, as illustrated, comprises a plurality of stepped horizontal platforms or steps, at least one of which is supported vertically by vertical frame members, while an upstanding handle is usable to support and maintain the balance of a worker standing on the uppermost step. The Hansberry cart further includes a tool receptacle positioned on the uppermost step, and locking wheels facilitate a fixed positioning of the cart in a desired location.
The Hansberry cart is a good example of the current state of the art with respect to multi-platform work supporting carts and, while being quite functional for its intended use, it still possesses some inherent disadvantages. For example, the Hansberry cart does not have a provision for adjustably changing the height of the uppermost platform to accommodate the specific needs of a worker. Further, this lack of adjustable heightwise positioning of the uppermost platform prevents the cart from being utilized as a mechanics helper beneath a vehicle, as does the fact that the handle is non-removable. Additionally, the fact that there are only two platforms on the Hansberry cart limits its utility as a ladder.
As can be appreciated, these above-mentioned missing design features somewhat limit the functional usefulness of the Hansberry cart, although the cart is still quite advanced in design with respect to most of the commercially available carts in today's marketplace. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved work supporting carts wherein such carts can be utilized alternatively to accomplish a plurality of different functions and in this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.